Wanted Dead or Alive?
by miachi13
Summary: The box ghost is tired of being the laughing stock of the ghost zone. By chance he is taken through a random ghost portal to New York, and it is there he meets his new minions, and with them he will unleash chaos and mass destruction. Starting with egging the ghost zone.


**A/N: This is my first Danny Phantom story that I am making with my brother. It does contain OCs which was mostly the reason why I wrote this other than the fact that I feel really bad for the box ghost after reading in the wiki that he wasn't even considered a real villain, he was just there for comical relief. So because of that me and my brother decided to write this where he gets more recognition later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OCs**

* * *

><p>Deep within a swirling green void seemingly empty of all living, or rather undead beings. Only a single bluish entity floated in the empty space, floating in no particular direction. He sighed a lot and held his head down in depression. The box ghost had been feeling down after hearing the other ghosts laughing at him again. This time they decided to comment on how he lasted almost a few minutes outside the ghost zone, before being carelessly thrown back.<p>

That day he had been in and out of the ghost zone and Amity park, you would only just if not at all, notice his absence when he would go back to Amity park. Around the sixth time he came back, there was already a small crowd waiting for him to come tumbling back in humiliated in front of the hoard of laughing ghosts.

He was tired of only being considered comical relief to the actually menacing ghosts. He was practically the laughing stock of the ghost zone, and nobody would even try to take him seriously under any circumstances.

Usually he wouldn't mind the comments and insults. But after a while he could only ignore them for so long.

At this rate he had finally given up for the day. Enough was enough and people just didn't find him threatening, even he was smart enough to know that. Even the humans were starting to laugh at how pathetic he was, rather than an actual threat he was much more a nuisance if anything. Few ghosts didn't laugh as soon as he was in their field of sight. Those who didn't he respected greatly, those who did, he loathed with a passion.

The box ghost had already promised them that one day he would have his revenge on all those who had ever wronged him. The response he got was bad to say the least, they had laughed at him and quickly dispersed all the while mocking him in crude impressions of himself.

Taking a break for the rest of the day to mope alone in his misery, he continued on his journey of nowhere hoping to merely distract himself from the harsh ghosts who had belittled him. At the moment all that mattered was distracting himself.

Minutes later he would find himself looking right into a random ghost portal. With a heavy sigh, he continued on through the portal wondering how long it would take for him to once more float aimlessly through the ghost zone. At the very least it could serve as something to distract himself for a little while.

Opening his eyes he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Instead of being in Amity park, large buildings and flashing lights assaulted him all at once.

He blinked his eyes a few times just to make sure his eyes weren't just playing tricks on him. But they weren't, and instead of a relatively quiet Amity park, loud car horns sounded below him only to be followed to the many hordes of cars driving in tightly compacted rows.

His depressing thoughts were momentarily on pause as he floated down to explore this new place with an unquenchable curiosity.

Flying around for a good part of the day, it was already dark out. He drew closer to the ground and faintly heard the sound of garbled yelling.

Curiosity consumed his thoughts and he found himself floating closer already. The yelling increased as he got closer.

"How dare you stupid mutt! That was my last one I swear." A slurred voice rang out through the dim ally.

As he approached he was met with the sight of a man in tattered clothing and in desperate need of a shave. He appeared to be yelling at a small brown Chihuahua.

Before them was a ton of glass shards and the putrid scent of old beer and strangely something else. The Chihuahua was growling at the man, and in turn the man appeared to be trying to imitate the dog.

Suddenly lashing out, the man kicked the dog and considering the size of the dog it wasn't surprising that it flew into the air and crashed near a dumpster on the other side of the ally.

What was surprising however was when the dog got up as if completely unharmed and growled at the man even more ferociously than before. Sensing his mistake the man's eyes widened and he began to run the other direction. Right in his path however was the box ghost who didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Run!" The man warned him while continuing down the ally.

Taking his advice the box ghost running away from the Chihuahua along with the man. It didn't once occur to the box ghost's simple mind that he could fly away, or even just go through the building next to him.

Only the sound of quickly gaining footfalls belonging to the dog warned them of how far away the dog was from them. But even if the Chihuahua did catch up with them it couldn't do that much damage, right?

Following the strangers lead he followed after him whenever he took a sharp turn around another ally. Once or twice he would risk a glance over his shoulder only to be met with the view of a feral Chihuahua looking as if it was fully capable of ripping out their throats. If the Chihuahua only wanted the man, it also wanted him now too because it most likely saw him as aiding his enemy. It was a good thing he was already dead, other wise he probably would be before the night was over.

Eventually they ducked behind a dumpster panting. In perfect synchronization they peeked over the dumpster. Slightly wet concrete shadowed by the night sky was all that greeted them. The man started laughing in relief.

"The names Archie. Who are you boy?"

"Boy? I am no boy. I am the box ghost!" He shouted. Instantly regretting it when he heard the bark of the demon dog. their eyes widened and they once more set off in a mad dash to get away.

"Nice job getting his attention." He said sarcastically. "What's with that name anyway?"

"I have all control over all boxes and the occasional bubble wrap." The only response that got was a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow. "Suuure."

"You don't believe me mortal! Don't underestimate the power of boxes!" The box ghost bellowed.

"Whoa, cool it Baxter González." Archie tried to put his hands up in a non threatening gesture, but it looked kind of awkward since he was still running.

"What did you call me, I am the box ghost!"

The conversation ended there as the Chihuahua took a huge chunk of fabric out of the hobo's pants effectively tearing it and thoroughly freaking them out having not expected a dog of that size being able to do that much damage. It only made them run even faster like bats out of hell.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please review and<strong> tell me if you liked it or not. **

**I am open to suggestions on how to improve or if there are any mistakes I made.**


End file.
